


Common Room and Stacey

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What was going on in Finn's head during the infamous common room/Backstreet Boys fiasco?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Room and Stacey

The first time he sees Rae and Stacey together, he almost laughs. 

It’s like they formed the _I dated Finn Nelson club_ and Chloe’s hanging behind them in the lesser _I Kissed Finn Nelson and All I Got Was This Lousy Memory_ club. The big difference between the two girls is Finn had broken up with Stacey and Rae had broken up with him. The thought sobers him up and he no longer feels like laughing (and the girls have disappeared). 

He doesn’t think much about it until he’s on the verge of sleep. His mind whispers _what the hell do you think Stacey is up to?_ and he’s wide awake. He knows Stacey. She’s cold, manipulative with a smile that invites you in before she eats you alive. Finn might have been the only person she didn’t try to control (well, not fully) but he couldn’t handle the herd of girls she kept around for slaughter and he had ended it. 

What was she doing with Rae? Rae wasn’t the type of girl to bow down, especially not to a Queen B like Stacey. He’s sure Rae can take care of herself and they are over but he feels a wave of protectiveness surge up in his chest and he pads down the hall to the phone. It’s too late to call (and really, what would he say?) but that doesn’t stop him from sitting by the phone for over an hour and imagine what he’d say to her (and most of it has nothing to do with Stacey). 

He sees them again and Rae doesn’t see him but Stacey does. She locks eyes with him and blows a kiss in his direction. He’s not conceited enough to think everything has something to do with him, but he still remembers when he broke up with her and Stacey had screamed after him “You do this and I’ll destroy everyting you love, Finn Nelson!” It had been dramatic and laughable at the time because 16 year old Finn didn’t love much of anything but 17 year old Finn loved Rae and he wasn’t laughing anymore. 

Finn decides to go ahead and warn Rae. He’s still not sure what he’ll say but he’s got to do something before all of this gets out of control.

Archie says he saw Rae going into the common room and Finn figures it’s neutral enough ground but he doesn’t count on Stacey or her little friends or fuckin’ Chloe being there, too. 

He decides to try and force her out. They’ve been avoiding each other so maybe if he sits close enough to her, she’ll leave and then he can chase her down. His plan goes awry, though, when she looks back at him. She’s dressing like Chloe again and he hates it but she’s still beautiful and his heart still reacts in an embarrassing way. 

He catches play something good and Rae moves past him but she’s headed to the CD player, not out the door and he wonder what she’s going to do because if it’s not on the pop chart, Rae’s going to live it and Stacey is going to hate it. 

If he’s honest, he’s not really surprised when something pop starts playing but he is surprised at how angry it makes him. He’s not stupid, Rae hates this music and he knows it’s her way of slapping him with a big fuck you because music, good music, is their thing and it’s obvious she doesn’t want any of that anymore. 

He slips his headphones in and focuses on his breathing. Rae knew what she was doing. 

And he figures she can take care of her own fuckin’ self


End file.
